2014-04-16 - Karatiri - Tut's new Queen? - Part 1
What's this at Nathan Saunders' palatial estate? The Royal Lorry awaits outside idling. After a flawless escape from the Samberg Home for the Academically Insane King Tut, Lord of Thebes, son of the Moon, mighty ruler of the Nile is having a good night, part from the lump on his head that was required to put him aright. Tut and his sycophants stealthily enter the millionaire recluse's rumpus room. Tut hisses, "Well done loyal subjects. Saunders has the largest illegal trove of Egyptian art on the West Bank of the Nile. We will loot his ill gotten baubes and repair to Thebes, there to fund my takeover of the mighty city!" Bull-et-Haid scratches his chin, "Hunh?" Morshepsut thwaps his large friend, "Saunders has the biggest pile of loot on the West Coast. We cop it and take it back to Gotham to raise a big gang and run all the rackets. Dontcha speak Tutese yet?" Kara Zor-El was flying over San Francisco. She figured she'd had a busy day, and everything seemed quiet over Metropolis, so she'd also do a quick onceover around San Fran as well. Everything seemed pretty normal. Aside from minor stuff that the police had under control already. Some fender benders. Traffic jams. Rave parties. Elaborately guilded truck parked with a woman in Egyptian clothes. Okay, the last thing was actually a little odd, but this WAS San Francisco after all. Enter Nathan Saunders, glass of milk in hand just as Tut is about to seize an ornate guilded staff from a glass case. "Hey! The hell! Let that alone ... wait a minute I know you!" Tut wraps his fat fingers about the staff. Morry and Bullethead level pistols at Saunders. The reclusive art hoarder is too angry to notice. "You're Professor Wilson Ottawa Hale of Yale! I read all your books!" Tut does a courtly bow and straightens with a smile. "Professor Hale is but the vessel housing mighty King Tut! Now I will have this staff of Ra! Do not seek to impede me peasant lest my curse fall upon you!" Saunders notices the guns on him then and instinctively reacts, "Halp! Murder! Thieves! Theme criminal!!!" Outside in the truck Ah-put-Aut hears the shrieks and sighs, revving the engine. This is the part where they spend a month hiding out and living on fast food. Hail Tut. The gilded van and woman in egyptian garb? That she could probably pass off as 'typical San Francisco.' People yelling for help and murder and thieves? That gets her attention. Kara flies down fast into the mansion through one of the windows, "Okay! Stop you-" She pauses. "What am I looking at?" she asks as she sees what's going on inside. King Tuts eyes go wide as Supergirl flies in. Then he scuttles behind his gang. "Get her you morons! There, the flying blue clad courtesan!" Morshepsut says, "We'd need bigger guns for that. Oh well you never know. Shoot for the 'S' boys. Superman brung in my cousin once and he says he got really pissed if you mussed his hair." Saunders runs behind Supergirl asking quickly, "You're bulletproof right?" just as several 9mm streams of lead are unleashed at her. Kara Zor-El looks as Saunders hides behind her and the Egyptian 'gang' starts firing bullets at her. To their credit, they're pretty good shots. A lot of them hit their mark - right at the S on her chest. Of course, they also either flatten upon hitting her or ricochet in various directions. She nods to Saunders who's hiding behind her. "Yeah. It kinda tickles a little actually." Kara then looks at King Tut and Morshepsut, and puts one hand on her hip as they keep firing. "You know, I've had people call me lots of names, but never been called a courtesan before." She lets them empty their clips with bullets before she does anything - mainly because of the need to make sure Saunders is okay. Her eyes glow red at that point and she fires heat vision right at Morshepsut's gun first. She murmurs to Saunders. "Seriously... what am I looking at?" Morry drops his gun as he feels it getting hot. Like his cousin told him to. Bull does likewise before Kara even looks at him but throws in an "Ow!" and rubs his hands in what he hopes is a convincing manner. Saunders says, "Professor Wilson Ottawa Hale, he's a nutcase who thinks he's an Egyptian pharoah everytime he gets a clonk on the head. Tut died when he was 17 you lunatic! How coud he be a fat lout like you!" Tut sneers, "Do not mock the miracles of Osiris, fool. But I see my loyal subjects that we are undone. Truly she is the embodiment of Isis herself. Oh woe betide me. I surrender unto you oh handmaiden of the sun ... sorry about the courtesan crack ... seriously don't hit me, I'm done!" the Pharoah cowers under his feathered cloak. Outside A-P-A receives a call on her phone, "Helloooo? Oh hiya Moth" Lissen is Riddler hiring? Yeah ... yeah ... they should be bringing us in any minute but I mean when I get out... nope ... Supergirl. What? Well seriously she's skinnier than I thought and I liked her better in the white costume with the short hair." Kara Zor-El smiles when the others drop their guns an she walks over to the fireplace. "First off, that's a different - you know what? Never mind." She looks over at Saunders. "Call the police to let them know that they have some crazies to pick up for jail." She says, "Remember, no trying anything else." she says as she takes a couple of steel fireplace pokers, then heads over to the former gun-toting gang members. "Hands out front. Or I could knock you out. Your choice?" King Tut throws back his cloak to reveal the golden staff he had seized. he waves it under Supergirl's nose. "Hah! You weren't expecting me to know of kryptonite; were you, blondie?! Behold these green glowing jewels! Hah! Now make like a hairdresser and curl up and die!" Yes, the gems in question are glowing ... but more to the point the staff itself is glowing. Kryptonite it's not. More like emeralds. But there's something about that glow ... Morry and the other gang members hold their hands out, "Hands front is fine Ms. Supergirl. We got nothing to prove. Ain't like it was a has been like Wildcat taking us in. No offense meant. I mean he is yer friend from the JSA and all but still ..." Morry belatedly shuts up Kara Zor-El rolls her eyes as she bends one poker around Morry's hands as makeshift handcuffs, then walks over to the next person and starts to bend it around the next person....Then moves to Tut with a third poker and... Then King Tut shoves the green jewels at her. "First off, that's not Kryptonite.... Those are emeral-..." She pauses as the gems start glowing, along with the staff itself. And Kara stops what she was doing with the pokers, looking at it blankly. King Tut lets out a scream. "Get away from me with that poker! I am mighty Tut! You should bow before me!" Saunders says, "Seriously if you want to slap fat boy around a little I'm fine with it. Won't breathe a word." he dialling the phone as he talks and then notices Kara ... not being super. Kara Zor-El stands there for a moment, looking blankly... dropping the pokers on the ground. Then bows her head. "Yes.... mighty God-King Tut." Then she gets down on her knees to bow before him. What the heck?! Tut boggles for about three seconds. "Apothecary!! get over hear and tell yer king: what gives?" The Apothecary steps forward and says after a moment, "The staff was said to give the possessor all the blessing of Ra and dominion over all Ra empowered, plants, harvests, sunburn but ... Kryptonians get their powers from sunlight too! Ergo you have power over her!!" The Apothecary looks pleased with himself. Tut quickly regains his royal sneer. "Stand Supergirl. Free my subjects." He also fetches Morshepsut a kick in the ass. Tut mimics the flunky, "'Hands front is fine Miss Soopergirl!' You cowardly little dung beetle!" Saunders pauses in mid-dial, especially when Bull who hadn't been cuffed yet retrieves his piece. The millionairre puts the phone down and looks glum. Raises his hands. Kara Zor-El obediently stands when Tut commands it. "Yes, o' Great God King Tut." She watches as Tut gives Morry a kick. "What are your commands, my pharoah?" King Tut peers at the Teen of Steel and asks, "You're not making a yock at the king's expense are you?" He looks ready to dive for cover. Kara Zor-El shakes her head no. "Of course not, my pharoah. I would never think to do such a thing to your magnificence. I am your servant. What would you ask of me and it will be done." she says, bowing her head again. King Tut looks like he's about to faint. "Oh salubrious fortune! Oh glorious day! First, free Morshepsut. Then bind that cur Saunders with the pokers! Pinch me someone I must be dreaming!" Kara Zor-El nods. "Of course, my Lord, o great and powerful Tut, master of all he surveys." She picks up one of the pokers, then walks over to Murry and pulls apart the poker that was binding his hands like they were made of soft taffy beneath her slender fingers. Then walks over to Saunders. "Put your hands out, cur." she says to Saunders, before wrapping a poker around his wrists. Then gives him a little shove to the ground. Then turns again, and walks back to Tut. Then takes her forefinger and thumb and pinches the obese criminal. King Tut hollers in pain, "Nyeeeeeeeeeeeeaahahahahaharggggggh! Cease wench! Traitor! You do not give your king an owie!! Come my subjects. To the truck. We will repair to the hideout and work up our next plan! Like rule the world!" The Apothecary raises a hand for attention and speaks when Tut gives him the nod. "There might be a few obstacles to that. Like Superman." Tut dismisses him with a wave of his hand, "We have the newer faster model. She will kick the bue oaf to the curb when the time comes. But now, we must away and figure out our next move. Something crafty. I love crafty. All give thanks to Ra!!" Kara Zor-El bows again. "My apologies, your magnificence, o living god in human form." she says apologetically when she pinched Tut too hard. At least he knew this was not a dream. She follows Tut's gang out to the van. "Hail Ra. And Hail Tut." King Tut says, "Getting pinched by a Kryptonian must hurt like hell."